Angels of Fury
by Kburn
Summary: 5 months after Ultimecia... Balamb, Galbadia and Trabia Garden all sit on the Traibia soil as finally the world order around finally starts to settle. But one theft could bring it down to its knees again and the worse thing is only he knows what was stolen.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8

**=ANGELS OF FURY=**

_**Prologue**_

The unmistakable sound of gunfire echoed through the dull grey metal corridor of the underground military complex. The incredibly loud noise drowned out the much quieter ones. Metal on metal as expended shells hit the ground, the shouted orders that you would have to be listening for to hear correctly but most important of these crushed sounds, was that of the footstep.

They were heavy and fast. Cause by a figure and the three that followed, they ran through the corridor. The figure ran for his life. For a cause the only a few knew about. Running however, was not the only thing that this man was doing. Firing blind behind himself with a large hand gun, he fled from those behind.

Dark red suited soldiers, with full enclose helmets and breast plate armour like a knights but bullet-proof. Right arm fist forward aimed at their fleeing foe. Large gauntlets sent forth flying lead in a more effective manner then the design of the weapon would seem to indicate possible.

Bullets struck true into the back of the running man but still he went on. Protected by armour of his own, and where it had failed a unnatural vigor allowed the man to continue on even with gunshot wounds. Finally he could see it his goal was up ahead, escape was ahead.

A single rope dangled from the ceiling, the floor around the rope was littered by debris and molten slag from where he had made his entrance. Grabbing on to the rope as he reached it, he gave it two heavy tugs as a electronic pulley about a mile above activated in response. At alarming speed the man disappeared into a hole into the ceiling, knowing that his pursuers would have no effective means to follow.

* * *

The end of time had come…. And then it had started again. Five months had passed since the magical event know as time compression had come and then been prevented. All due to the defeat of Ultimecia at the hand of 6 heroes who had stepped up when the world needed them. Since then some of the chaos left behind by the war had been dealt with.

In Esthar damaged infrastructure was under repair, and the army along side some members of SeeD helped deal with the increase number of monsters left behind by the lunar cry. The Lunatic Pandora was once again sunk to the bottom of the ocean in hopes that this time round it would never be found again.

The burnt out shell of Trabia Garden was under repair, Estharian construction companies, paid for by the Esther government as payment for the continued SeeD assistant, was quickly returning the Garden to its pre-missle glory.

In Galbadia order had not been as forth coming. With the death of it leader some military officers had attempted to take control and continue to lead the military based government to only fail. This failure was due to the outcry by the people, finally demanding change after so long.

At first the army had been ordered to quell the uprising but was stopped when General Caraway spoke out publically call on the army as part of the people and that a new leader be chosen by vote and not fear. After a slow start candidates for office came forth and eventually vote lead to the election.

Commander Squall Leonhart now oversees the functioning of Garden and SeeD as a whole. Having negotiated the return of Galbadia Garden, and the contracts of assisting Esthar monster problem. Squall decided that no one nation should have a controlling interest in Garden. At this time Balamb, Galbadia and the slowly being rebuilt Trabia Garden all are stationed and the cityless nation of Trabia. With the Ragnarok being used to dispatch SeeD around the globe when needed.

A/n- Decided to have this at the end for once, if you got this far thank you. After much time the ideas I've thrown around for this story decided they wanted out and grabbed a baseball bat and peat me with the lack of sleep until I started writing.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8

**=Angels of Fury=**

_**Chapter 1**_

It was yet another day in the wide white plains of Trabia. It was cold, but Squall didn't mind it like this. Outside the window snow fell in large amounts. He knew that the weather was slowing construction on Trabia, and he couldn't help but wonder how much longer the building was going to take. It hadn't helped that the plans put forward by Esther construction companies and Trabia survivors was outlandish.

The main Trabia Garden building itself was just as large as Balamb was, but the surrounding grounds and side building were huge. With permenant residential building, a landing pad for not only the Ragnarok, but both Galbadia and Balamb Garden as well. It was almost like they were building a city outside, much larger then any of the small rural settlement of Trabia. Compared to Deling it was small, and compared to Esther it was like a speck, but to Trabia it was the largest town that anyone could remember Trabia ever having.

Squall knew that Esthar was effectively footing the bill. With the revenue from being hired to defeat Ultimecia plus the current income of continued assistance in dealing with Esthar monster problem they somehow were managing to the extremely high costs. The problem they were having currently was not paying for construction, but managing to feed everyone.

The paper work in front of Squall was exatly to that effect. Even with Gardens funding, the farms of Trabia wouldn't sell enough to them, they need too much compared to what they were willing to sell. Esthar had it's own food problems because of the lunar cry, Galbadia borders were effectively closed and the only power large enough to possibly supply them Dollet didn't have a means to transport produce all the way to Trabia.

The Ragnarok had been regulated to transport runs for the time being, but as time went on even the Dollet Dukedom had started to raise prices on food, Squall was starting to worry that building of Trabia would eventually halt when they could no longer afford to buy food and had to sacarfise paying for the construction.

"Commander…." Squall heard the voice but it didn't register to him as he overlooked the custom forms and charges of the latest shipment from Dollet. "Squall enough." The voice again said as a hand snatched the forms from his hand. "What is it Nida?" Squall said annoyance in his voice. "It's half one. Rinoa and Selphie made me promise to send you off to meet the others for lunch to welcome back the Irvine and Zell from Dollet." Nida had heard the commander tone but he would rather annoy Squall then annoy Selphie and Rinoa he would never hear the end of it.

"Give me back the papers Nida." Squall ordered it still didn't feel right given them but he was still in charge. "Squall no disrespect, it would be nice to try and give a pilot lesson without my students being distracted by being in the same room as you. I'll hold on to this till you get back." Nida folded the papers and placed them in a pocket. "Fine whatever, Rinoa would probably come up here and drag me by force if I didn't turn up anyway." Squall gave in and stood. "Try and have your students not mess up office like last week." Squall instructed and headed for the door. "Yes Commander." Nida replied saluting as Squall left.

* * *

Quistis Trepe watched the construction of Trabia from the service balcony on the second floor of Balamb Garden. It was quite impressive to look at. It did make her think of Esthar though, but in time the Trabia residents would make it their own.

The door leading to the balcony opened, causing Quistis to look over her shoulder as she heard it. "There you are. I've been looking for you." A smaller brunette women, slightly older the Quistis, smiled at her holding the door open. "Afternoon Xu." Quistis turned around the rest of the way and lent back against the wall of the balcony. "Any reason you're standing out here in the cold?" The sound of concern being hinted at in her tone of voice. "Nothing to worry about, I just had to get away from the Estharian working complaining about conditions." Quistis told Xu.

"Did you forget about us all meeting up to welcome back the Ragnarok? Xu asked Quistis. "I was so annoyed it slipped my mind, I haven't missed everything have I?" Embarrassed to have forgotten due to being annoyed. "You've not missed anything yet, but the Ragnarok called ahead they going to land in about 5 minutes, so we should meet the other quickly." Xu suggested. "Wait before we go meet the other, I want to ask a serious question." Quistis pushed herself away from the balcony wall, placing a hand on her chin thoughtfully.

"Sure anytime Quistis what is it?" Xu made her sound serious and concerned. "This entire situation here do you think it is a good idea? I can understand demanding that Galbadia Garden not stay in Galbadia after the war for fear it could again be used as an invasion platform. I just don't see why Balamb Garden itself has to stay here, I trust Squall leadership capabilities I just don't understand it." Quistis explained here concerns, turning to look out at the construction yard of Trabia Garden.

"Quistis try not to worry about it. I don't get why Squall thinks staying is the best course of action, but it's working, just look it in a couple more month it will almost be like a new city. And maybe just eventually we won't need to say Balamb, Galbadia or Trabia, and we can just call this place Garden. Now let go see the other before we are late." Xu said leaving expecting Quistis to follow, which she did.

* * *

The Ragnarok blurred through the sky. Zell was always surprised at how fast the ship could fly. In fact it was so fast that it was never flown at top speed. The Estharian scientist that created the ship had seen to that limiting he ship to half it max possible speed except when being used for space flight which it hadn't been since it been rediscover by Squall and Rinoa in space.

Even with highly cut down speed, the ship could do a round trip to pretty much anywhere on the planet in 4 hours or less. The trip between Dollet and Trabia was taking about the amount of time one way, because even though the ship could do more Zell had no desire to fly it faster than he was already going.

"Can't you go any faster Zell?" Irvine entered the room asking. "The other passengers are getting restless. 3 days in Dollet is not what them or even me would call a fun trip." Irvine supplied reasoning to his question. "Another ten minutes we be back, I'm kind of going to miss it Dollet, it's nice not to be freezing all the time." Zell responded without looking at Irvine, unlike Selphie would have done while flying much to everyone displeasure. "Alright then, I'm just gonna do a walk around then before heading back to the passenger room. Don't crash into anything." Irvine joked heading for the door, hoping his walk would cause the ten minutes to go by faster.


End file.
